A Carta
by Yu207
Summary: Fenômenos estranhos passam a emergir, um vilarejo é destruído e Syaoran vê seu mundo ruir. O passado, as cartas Clow, o clã Li, nada disso tinha qualquer significância... Até ela aparecer. "Esse romance é um erro, só gostaria de deixar avisado".
1. Chapter 1

**A Carta**

-

_**-**_

_**-**_

_O céu era como uma grande pintura no vasto do papel, de uma pincelada azul corrida, rápida e perfeita. _

_A manhã estava linda na cidade de Tomoeda._

_Nadeshiko pegou um carrinho de ferro já gasto do quintal e tilintou as chaves da porta dos fundos na mão, sinalizando que iria sair, apenas por força de hábito. Sabia que as crianças e Fujitaka ainda dormiam._

_- Está um ótimo dia para fazer compras – comentou para si e sorriu._

_Sorrir era o que sabia fazer melhor. _

_Jogou a bolsa sobre o ombro, encaixou o largo chapéu nos cabelos ondulados e estava para fechar a porta, quando uma massa de cabelos bagunçados apareceu pela fresta._

_- Já está saindo? – a voz surgiu de repente, acompanhada de um par de olhos verdes – Aonde vai?_

_A senhora do sorriso mostrou surpresa no rosto alvo._

_- Acordada a essa hora, Sakura? Vou à feira agora. Quer ir também?_

_A menina a observou atentamente pela fenda da porta, pela qual só se via uma parte do rosto infantil. Sakura inflou as bochechas._

_- Não gosto de feiras. E papai e Touya ainda estão dormindo. Vá depois, mamãe, para eu não ficar sozinha! _

_Um vento gelado passou pelos fundos da casa e balançou a grama macia. Nadeshiko ajoelhou à altura da filha, encarando-a com ternura._

_- Eu volto logo, Sakura. Fique com o Kero para não se sentir só, você sabe que ele gosta de você. Se você prometer se comportar, eu compro algumas maçãs. Combinado?_

_A menina balançou-se para frente e para trás numa clara indecisão. _

_- Tá bom! – exclamou de repente e esticou três dedinhos miúdos pela fresta – Mas eu quero três maçãs só pra mim. _

_Nadeshiko apenas riu. Ouviu os passos baixinhos correrem de volta para o interior da casa, provavelmente para a sala, onde se encontrava a cestinha do gato. Levantou-se devagar, tirou o amassado do vestido e sorriu mais uma vez, inspirando o ar fresco de Tomoeda._

_A manhã estava realmente linda._

_-_

_-_

Olá, pessoal!

Faz muito, muito tempo mesmo que eu tenho essa história em mente! Sempre tive alguma dificuldade de colocá-la no papel, mas resolvi arriscar e aqui vai! Essa é apenas uma introdução, acredito que A Carta será uma fic muito comprida, hehe!

Se vocês se interessarem, mandem reviews, vai dar um gás para eu continuar na produção!

Agradeço a leitura e espero que vocês continuem acompanhando :D

Mil beijos!

Yu207


	2. Chapter 2

**A Carta**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Capítulo 1_

_-_

_-_

- No três.

- Certo. Um.

O vento uivou aos seus ouvidos. O céu era de um azul marinho impecável. Não havia lua naquela noite, nem estrelas.

Não havia testemunhas.

- Dois.

Os pés enterraram-se no chão em sintonia e ambos envergaram o corpo, preparados como maratonistas esperando a partida. Os olhares se cruzaram, um âmbar, outro negro. O mesmo sorriso engenhoso surgiu na face dos dois rapazes.

- _Três!_

Syaoran irrompeu primeiro, raspando pela grama seca enquanto ganhava velocidade. O ar frio de fevereiro grudou em seu rosto; a sensação era maravilhosa. Ouviu a gargalhada corrente de seu amigo logo atrás e não pode evitar que um riso rouco rompesse por sua garganta. Wei os mataria depois.

Estava tudo perfeito.

As pequenas e fatais latinhas de tinta pulavam dentro de sua mochila, amarrada firmemente às costas largas. Conseguira-as no centro por um preço camarada e o saldo seria muito maior ao final daquela noite. Podia sentir o gosto da vingança na boca e a adrenalina nas veias. Percorrera o longo pasto sem realmente notar. Seus passos agora eram silenciosos contra a terra batida.

E então parou.

Yamazaki freou no mesmo segundo, segurando a respiração. O casarão do senhor Li Wang se erguia como um forte, encarando-os com desprezo. Aquela era definitivamente a residência mais solitária que já viram, afastada do vilarejo pelo enorme pasto sem gado, de grama rente e afiada. Syaoran lançou um rápido olhar à janela imensa do segundo andar: a luz do quarto estava apagada.

- Wang está dormindo – constatou com uma vibração peculiar na voz: satisfação.

- Eu fico com a parte suja – Yamazaki sussurrou em um tom risonho e partiu antes que dissesse outra palavra.

Syaoran sorriu e sacou as latinhas da mochila.

Se sentia alguma culpa para o que estava a realizar, seria por Wei; já conseguia imaginá-lo franzindo o cenho e varrendo palavras de repreensão pelo bigode branco. Não que Syaoran se importasse tanto; se tudo desse certo, Wei jamais saberia.

Seus olhos vasculharam a fachada impecável da casa apenas por curiosidade; o que procurava já estava bastante evidente mesmo na escuridão da noite. Uma gota de ansiedade diluiu-se em seu sangue. Verificou mais uma vez a janela – as luzes permaneciam apagadas – e, enfim, abriu as latas de tinta preta. Sua visão focou o símbolo negro acima da porta de entrada.

O símbolo de Ying-Yang.

A marca registrada do clã Li.

- O clã detentor da magia – resmungou com desdém – Pff.

Aquela história toda era ridícula. Não podia negar que coisas esquisitas estavam acontecendo, mas catástrofes naturais já eram previsíveis quando o homem resolvera trocar a vegetação pela cidade. As pessoas simplesmente se desesperavam em situações emergenciais e depositavam a fé naquilo que supostamente as salvaria. E foi o que aconteceu com o clã Li. O clã que controla os elementos naturais. O clã salvador da pátria. Ah, por favor.

Como as pessoas caíram nesse papo furado? Sinceramente, não conseguia imaginar alguém lançando fogo pelas mãos a bel-prazer por aí. Era incogitável, completamente ilógico. Não vira sequer uma demonstração de que o clã realmente detinha tais habilidades e, se tivesse, o que garantia que não era ele próprio o causador dos desastres? Seria salvador por tirania. De qualquer forma, era tudo boato. Politicagem. Veja o velho senhor Wang: depois que os Li ficaram famosos, passou a ser respeitado por todos do vilarejo e, é claro, tornou-se acomodado às regalias.

E, assim, achara-se no direito de cuspir em Wei – Wei, de todas as pessoas. Wei, o homem mais amável do mundo. Wei, que nunca fez nada de mal a sequer um besouro! Wei, seu pai e chefe. E tudo porque Wei, o ser mais bondoso a pisar no vilarejo, não tinha mais tomates para vender em sua humilde quitanda.

O que basicamente o trazia ali, em frente à fachada do casarão, agarrado a duas latinhas de tinta preta e a sua grande fome por vingança.

- Cara, mas como você está enrolando!

Syaoran deu um pequeno salto e instintivamente virou-se para trás, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso. Sentiu o cheiro horrível que acompanhava seu amigo. Aparentemente, Yamazaki já havia cumprido sua parte do trabalho.

- Passei estrume de cavalo em todas as maçanetas e travas de janela que encontrei – o rapaz de olhos apertados agora estava ao seu lado, rindo – Procurei ser rápido, mas acho que você não teve a mesma preocupação.

- Esperei que você chegasse para desfrutar o momento – Syaoran justificou e entregou-lhe uma das latinhas – Vamos brindar.

Os dois compartilharam um riso satisfeito e clicaram uma latinha na outra antes de esvaziá-las contra a fachada belíssima da casa de Li Wang, apagando com tinta negra o símbolo do tão poderoso clã.

* * *

- Vocês o _quê_?

Aquilo não era novidade. Yamazaki sabia. Ele sabia. Até mesmo Wei saberia.

E, no entanto, o conhecimento não os impediu de estremecer ligeiramente ao contralto explosivo da voz de Mihara Chiharu, que não parecia nem um pouco feliz com as novidades. Se servia de consolo, Syaoran estava bastante contente pelos olhos da jovem não estarem em sua figura.

Já Yamazaki não se julgava um homem de tanta sorte.

- _No que estava pensando, Takashi? Você pirou de vez?_

Algumas maçãs voaram em direção ao pobre rapaz, que se escondeu rapidamente atrás do caixa. Syaoran se ocupou em manter a porta da loja devidamente fechada, embora estivesse mais interessado em se posicionar estrategicamente para fins de fuga. Deveria ter impedido Yamazaki de contar as atividades da noite passada para a namorada; era óbvio que Chiharu não encararia bem. De fato, ele não achava que qualquer pessoa aprovaria seus atos vândalos, mas Chiharu tinha um jeito bastante especial de expressar desaprovação, que não exatamente o agradava em quesitos sensoriais.

Syaoran fez uma careta ao ver uma maçã acertar em cheio a cabeça de Yamazaki e rolar para perto de seus pés, deixando uma trilha fina de suco. Esperava que Wei não os despedisse quando pousasse olhos na bagunça. Chiharu certamente colocaria a culpa em algum deles.

E eles não iriam objetar.

- Vocês têm noção da encrenca em que se meteram? – a garota gritou, os olhos castanhos furiosos - Os Li estão se tornando cada vez mais influentes. O que vocês vão fazer se o clã se voltar contra o vilarejo? Dizem que as cidades que se opõem às suas vontades são destruídas por catástrofes!

- Acalme-se, Chiharu! _Ai! _Pare de jogar coisas em mim! Wei pode chegar a qualquer momento! Nós já devíamos ter aberto a loja!

A mão de Chiharu se deteve por um momento e Yamazaki aproveitou a brecha para sair correndo em direção a porta. Syaoran julgou a ação particularmente estúpida. Agora estava novamente suscetível à senhora Mira de Fogo, campeã de competição de arco e flecha do ano anterior e considerável perigo com maçãs duras e maldosas em mãos.

- Takashi, Syaoran – Chiharu voltou a dizer, e Yamazaki passou a tatear loucamente pela maçaneta da porta – Pare com isso, Takashi! Não vou jogar nada.

A jovem suspirou uma longa fumaça de desaprovação.

- Só gostaria que vocês não agissem loucamente em tempos tão instáveis como agora – ela jogou a maçã de lado e os encarou com censura – Meu pai trabalha na Central. Ele disse que os Li estão ganhando cada vez mais popularidade. Além do mais, vocês sabem do lado... místico deles. Dizem que controlam os elementos da natureza. Independente de isso ser verdade, pichar a casa de um Li não é a atitude mais inteligente a se tomar, mesmo que esse Li seja Wang.

Os dois amigos trocaram um olhar cético. Já haviam discutido sobre o assunto e ambos concordavam que aquela história toda era apenas uma grande fraude.

- Honestamente, Chiharu – Syaoran passou uma mão exasperada pelos cabelos - Não acredito nessa coisa de magia. Além do mais, jamais vi um parente sequer visitar Li Wang. Ele sempre foi sozinho. Não acredito que o clã iria se mobilizar para vingar a parede pintada daquele velho quando jamais se preocuparam em visitá-lo. Wang deve ser, no mínimo, a mais distante linhagem dos Li.

- Além do mais, aquele velho não é capaz de acender a lareira da casa, quem dirá incendiar a cidade! – Yamazaki riu roucamente – De qualquer forma, já está tudo feito, só podemos pedir que você não conte nada a ninguém, Chiharu. Estão todos com medo das coisas estranhas que têm acontecido e os Li só estão se aproveitando dessa situação para subir no poder. Seria um erro contribuir com isso.

Chiharu franziu a testa diante da convicção da dupla. Claro que era um ponto de vista aceitável, mas ela ainda desconsiderava zombar de um Li uma boa idéia. O pequeno vilarejo a que pertenciam era isolado das outras cidades, o que tornava a possibilidade de eles saberem pouco do que estava acontecendo muito grande. Ignorantes bancando ousados era a mais fascinante ilustração de idiotice. Ela meneou a cabeça devagar.

- Bom, espero que ninguém tenha os visto, então, é o máximo de sorte que vocês vã-

- Tenha visto o quê?

Chiharu sugou o restante das palavras em um segundo e os três viraram-se rapidamente para a porta, por trás da qual o dono da voz abafada sorria brandamente. Wei havia chegado.

- Porque essas maçãs no chão estão bastante visíveis, mesmo para um velho como eu – e bateu levemente no vidro, apontando para a maçaneta – Vocês se importam de abrir a porta para mim? Ando com a memória péssima, não consigo lembrar onde coloquei minhas chaves!

Yamazaki concordou rapidamente e passou a girar a chave ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de censura a Chiharu. A mensagem era clara: "Nem uma palavra do que conversamos". Chiharu assentiu brevemente e passou a recolher as maçãs do chão.

- Vocês demoraram a abrir a loja, não? – Wei comentou, agora já dentro da loja e retirando o pesado casaco – Hoje será um dia corrido! Vou precisar da cooperação de todos para que tudo dê certo. Takashi e Chiharu, vou precisar de vocês o dia inteiro! Syaoran, preciso que você vá pegar mais tarde algumas boas caixas de tomate que chegaram. Li Wang não poderá mais reclamar de meus serviços insuficientes!

Os três concordaram em uníssono e Yamazaki até bateu continência, esboçando o mesmo sorriso matreiro de Syaoran. Chiharu revirou os olhos, sabendo exatamente do que os rapazes zombavam.

Que inconseqüentes petulantes!

* * *

O quarto suntuoso girava em um silêncio devastador.

Os ponteiros do relógio não se mexiam.

E Yelan levou uma mão branca ao rosto suado de desespero.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que fora trancafiada àquela cama de ilusões. Qual fora a última vez em que estivera consciente? Meneou a cabeça, fazendo uma cascata de fios negros escorrer por seus ombros. Não conseguia se recordar. Tentou levantar-se da cama, mas os músculos de suas pernas não moveram um centímetro. A exaustão corria por cada fibra de seu corpo.

Desde quando uma doença conseguia abatê-la àquele ponto?

Ela havia fracassado, sabia muito bem, e já não conseguia discernir se era a doença que a conduzira a falhar ou se foi o contrário. Sentia-se fraca e envergonhada. Era mais uma batalha que havia perdido, e ela já havia perdido tantas!

Ela já havia perdido tantos.

Seus olhos embaçados encararam o teto decorado e tudo o que processou foi um grande vazio. Clow. O que ele lhe diria se a visse naquele estado? Se percebesse o quanto havia falhado? Ela não conseguira manter controle sobre o clã. As rédeas escaparam de suas mãos como água pelos dedos.

_ O que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento?_

Clow sempre guardara segredos, mesmo sendo ela sua mulher. Era definitivamente o homem mais poderoso que já havia conhecido, talvez o mais poderoso a se conhecer. A família Li tinha domínio sobre muitos conhecimentos naturais, mas jamais cogitara ser possível ter controle sobre a natureza! Clow era capaz de manejar as energias do universo da forma como desejasse. Concentrava a energia do fogo nas mãos e lá aparecia uma pequena chama. Concentrava-se no ar e formava vento! Era simplesmente inacreditável. Não há ciência que entenda. Clow era realmente um mago.

- Sempre quis compreender seus planos, Clow – a mulher sussurrou – Mas você sempre trabalhou por incógnitas.

A memória vaga da casinha escondida em que moravam permeou seus pensamentos. Aquela fora uma outra época, um contexto completamente diferente... Um tempo tão mais tranqüilo! Nunca cogitaria que a vida de marido e mulher lhe satisfizesse, mas talvez aquela tivesse sido a fase mais feliz de sua vida.

- Faz tanto tempo que você se foi, Clow.

Brincar com a natureza, alterar as energias e principalmente ter o poder para fazer isso sempre foi arriscado. O poder corrompe o homem. Ela sabia bem os motivos pelos quais Clow não estava mais ali. Criar as cartas fez de Clow um homem mais feliz e mais pecador. Os frutos de seu erro estavam florescendo naquele momento. As cartas estavam fora de controle.

As cartas...

Quanto o seu fracasso contribuiria para o resultado final? Odiava fazer parte do processo e não compreender o objetivo de suas ações. _Não podemos confiar nem mesmo em nossa própria família..._ O poder realmente corrompe o homem. Ninguém mais lhe dirigia a palavra, o clã guardava segredos que jamais chegariam a seus ouvidos. Sua única companhia, Daidouji Tomoyo, foi morta depois de lhe prestar uma única informação...

Yelan fechou os olhos de dor.

Daidouji havia lhe falado: "O clã está atrás de uma garota".

* * *

Kaho Mizuki sentou-se debaixo da árvore mais próxima e observou o céu vermelho por olhos dormentes. Cansaço estampava-se em cada linha de sua expressão, mas seu corpo reagia como se estivesse prestes a disparar em uma corrida. Um arrepio escorregava por sua espinha a cada segundo; ela suava frio. Tinha o pressentimento de que alguma coisa muito ruim se aproximava, geralmente, ela não se enganava.

Será que _ele _estava por perto?

Mizuki sabia que, se algum desastre estava para acontecer, a culpa seria dela. Fora irresponsável, negligente. Como permitira que ele escapasse? Passara tantos anos cuidando para que o selo não se rompesse! Agora que o lobo estava solto, não sabia como proteger as ovelhas.

Percorreu vagamente o vilarejo com os olhos, observou as casinhas humildes e as pessoas indo e voltando como se nada no mundo importasse. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com aquele lugar, a responsabilidade seria dela, ela sabia muito bem. Quanto poder ele já havia conquistado? Qual seria seu potencial de destruição?

Sentia-se desamparada e sinceramente nauseada com toda a situação. Tinha o palpite de que uma dor de cabeça latejante estava para vir. Soltou um suspiro úmido de aflição. Uma pequena parte de sua mente recorreu ao melhor amigo, de quem não tinha notícias havia um longo tempo. Talvez ele pudesse lhe oferecer algum conforto.

Talvez ela não merecesse conforto.

Ela engoliu seco e sentiu a saliva descer pelos corredores secos de sua garganta. A verdade é que ainda não conseguia digerir a responsabilidade por seu deslize. Sua cabeça girou uma, duas vezes, seu estômago se revirou. Apoiou-se no chão com as mãos e tentou vomitar, mas nada saiu. A culpa havia se agarrado por suas entranhas e não pretendia se soltar.

- Com licença, senhorita, mas você está se sentindo bem?

Seu corpo estremeceu involuntariamente ao som da voz. Pareciam séculos desde a última vez que alguém lhe dirigia a palavra. Devagar, ergueu o rosto levemente suado.

Uma massa de cabelos castanhos, acompanhada por um par de olhos âmbar, recebeu sua vista.

Era um belo rapaz, Mizuki constatou. Usava um sorriso discreto no rosto sujo e uma camisa que havia jogado com desleixo sobre corpo. Acima do bolso no peito, seu nome estava bordado em linha azul. A mulher buscou ler a escrita, mas sua visão turvada pelo cansaço não permitiu que fosse tão longe.

- A senhorita está bem? – ele repetiu.

O rapaz agora se ajoelhara a sua altura e só então Mizuki se dera conta de que não havia respondido.

- Não se preocupe comigo, rapaz, é apenas uma queda de pressão.

Uma resposta bastante satisfatória para uma pessoa que estava à beira de um ataque de ansiedade como ela. O jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pôs-se de pé, provavelmente notando que ela não exatamente queria companhia naquele momento.

- Pelo menos, então, aceite isso – e enfiou a mão no bolso – Pensei que ficaria com fome mais tarde, mas acredito que a senhorita precisará mais que eu. Espero que se recupere logo.

Uma maçã amarela escapou das mãos calejadas e pousou gentilmente em seu colo. Era uma fruta típica do vilarejo e, em sua honesta opinião, a melhor de todas. O rapaz sorriu uma última vez antes de se virar e sumir de sua visão.

* * *

O quarto era úmido, de ar denso.

O chão de madeira escura tinha uma camada espessa de poeira.

E ele já não suportava aquele lugar.

Passara os últimos dias encarando aqueles móveis e já havia decorado os padrões de desenho do papel de parede. Era um ambiente luxuoso, mas abandonado. Correu uma mão aflita pelo rosto. O que seria aquele lugar? E por que o teriam colocado ali?

- Os idiotas sequer sabiam o que estavam fazendo – murmurou num ranger de dentes.

Lembrou-se dos dois homens que o haviam capturado, com a força de um búfalo e a inteligência de uma porta. Estava claro que aqueles que o haviam aprisionado seguiam ordens. A questão era: de quem? Já tivera muitos inimigos em sua vida, mas não os achava astutos o suficiente para um seqüestro. Além do mais, como conseguiram achá-lo? Migrara por tantas cidades que até perdera as contas!

Sua perna direita tremia em um tique nervoso. Não, ele nunca fora uma pessoa paciente e, mais especificamente, nunca fora uma pessoa de aguardar respostas. Ironicamente, perguntas surgiam em sua cabeça como formigas em açucareiro.

No mais, estava muito preocupado.

O que havia acontecido com _ela?_

Um toque suave na porta cortou a densidade do ar e chamou sua atenção. Os olhos dispararam para frente e as sobrancelhas se juntaram em desconfiança. Ninguém havia demonstrado sinal de que ele existia até aquele momento. O que estava para vir?

A porta de carvalho se abriu antes que ele tivesse qualquer reação. Um homem adentrou o recinto e o símbolo em suas vestes o fez soltar um rosno do fundo da garganta.

- Se não se importar – o recém-chegado sorriu – Gostaria que o senhor me acompanhasse.

* * *

- Nós a achamos.

Akizuki Nakuru afastou um galho persistente do caminho e rasgou os lábios em um sorriso. Não podia ignorar a possibilidade de erro, mas sua intuição apontava para absoluto sucesso. A grama roçava por seus tornozelos, um afago com o qual ainda se deliciava. Os últimos tempos haviam lhe ensinado a amar o verde. Seus olhos afilados correram pelo horizonte, por onde podia ver uma pontinha de seu objetivo e, então, virou-se para trás.

Meiling a acompanhava, andando sempre a dois passos de distância. Seus olhos de um vermelho intenso perdiam-se em algum ponto do chão, emoldurados pelos fios negros de sua franja. Nas mãos delicadas, carregava um tabuleiro, do qual saia uma tênue faixa de luz, imperceptível para os desatentos. O sinal indicava norte.

Por algum motivo, aquilo satisfazia Nakuru como pão a um esfomeado.

- O tabuleiro indica grande concentração de energia mais a frente – a mulher sibilou – Ela só pode estar lá.

A jovem que lhe seguia não respondeu. Sua boca estivera selada desde o momento em que haviam partido, expressando tanta opinião quanto o restante da face. O silêncio não incomodou Nakuru, que estava de muito bom humor para se importar com a antipatia da companheira.

A única coisa que interessava era que estavam perto de encontrar a garota.

E, se ela conseguisse a garota para o clã, seria largamente recompensada. Sua mão fina deslizou como uma serpente para o bolso da veste e tateou pelo seu tesouro só para se certificar de que ainda estava lá. Ele estava. Seus lábios expiraram uma golfada de satisfação.

Se conseguisse a garota, teria acesso a mais uma carta.

* * *

Syaoran não estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do vilarejo naquele instante.

Não é que ele não gostasse de atitudes pró-sociais, mas uma parte de si sentia-se vítima de autotraição.

Brincou com as chaves nas mãos numa tentativa de distração e, no entanto, não se sentia nem um pouco reconfortado.

A verdade era que ele estava com fome.

Muita fome.

E o armazém não chegava nunca! Não sabia porque cargas d'água tinha de ficar tão longe da loja, margeando os limites do vilarejo com o bosque. Demorava vinte minutos em passo médio, daquele que tira gotas de suor da testa e deixa uma rodela debaixo do braço. E o mais irritante era que _ele _era o único que fazia aquele percurso toda semana.

- Droga, Wei – resmungou, bagunçando os cabelos já caóticos – Por que você sempre me escolhe?

Pelas contagens do moreno, Yamazaki estaria tirando um bom cochilo àquela hora. O desgraçado nunca ia buscar nada no armazém; por algum motivo, Wei sempre achava mais divertido escolher o filho adotivo. Não que ele pudesse reclamar, sua dívida com o senhor era imensurável, mas não fazia mal se Yamazaki tivesse ido uma vezinha só pegar os tomates. Uma caminhadinha básica e carregar peso também seriam planos saudáveis para seu amigo preguiçoso.

Ele deveria ter pegado duas maçãs.

Bom, talvez não teria problema se um tomatezinho insignificante sumisse da caixa. Yamazaki não daria a mínima e Wei não perceberia!

Wei já não percebia muita coisa.

A constatação trouxe consigo uma pitada de acidez a sua boca.

A idade já ia tomando muito do senhor. O esquecimento era parceiro assíduo de Wei, responsável por tantas chaves perdidas e contas que não foram pagas. Não podia fingir que não o via andando cada vez mais devagar e que tinha cada vez menos fios em sua cabeça. Era um ritmo triste, mas natural. O que a natureza nos dá, também nos tira. Seu pai adotivo sempre fora um excelente homem e cuidara dele mesmo sendo um ninguém. Tinha cinco anos quando Wei o tomara como filho e não conseguia recuperar sequer uma memória anterior ao aparecimento do senhor.

Talvez ele não quisesse lembrar.

Levava uma vida pacata no vilarejo. Sempre achara o lugar pequeno demais e tinha um desejo intenso de explorar as outras cidades. O pensamento do interior era tão fechado! Sentia-se em uma ilha em que o tempo não passava, em que as coisas flutuavam em formol, conservadas para sempre. O que existiria lá fora? O máximo que conseguia fazer era visitar a Central, a grande cidade, uma vez ou outra, voltando mais tarde com uma nova fascinação nos olhos. Haveria um dia em que a volta não aconteceria? Hm, improvável. Jamais teria o coração ou a coragem para deixar Wei.

Yamazaki e ele já haviam conversado bastante sobre o tema. O rapaz de olhos apertados era seu melhor amigo e o conhecia desde que se entendia por gente. Vira-o crescer de um miúdo mentiroso compulsivo a um jovem preguiçoso e gentil. O amigo lhe contara que tinha planos de montar um negócio na Central em um futuro próximo e que o pai de Chiharu o ajudaria. Uma careta inconscientemente moldou-se em sua face. Doía-lhe pensar que o casal partiria.

Também sentia uma pontada de inveja.

Seu caminhar cessou ao se deparar com uma tímida construção. Syaoran ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso por já ter chegado ao armazém, e sorriu com satisfação. A madeira gasta das paredes estavam pintadas de laranja pelo sol poente. Se fosse rápido, talvez desse tempo de retornar à casa ainda à luz do dia.

Caminhou até o enorme portão de ferro, que o observava com tédio, e procurou a chave correta no molho confuso, mergulhando-a em seguida no cadeado discreto. Um pequeno "click" ressonou e Syaoran soltou um assobio de alívio: sempre demorava a acertar a chave. Agora era só pegar as caixas e se mandar. Com algum esforço, empurrou a pesada porta, que deu um grunhido enferrujado.

Foi então que notou algo errado.

Syaoran franziu imediatamente a testa e deu um passo para trás quando um líquido frio deslizou por seus calcanhares, encharcando absolutamente seus sapatos. Os olhos âmbar dispararam para o chão. Uma camada grossa de água fluía do portão, deslizando suavemente pelo caminho que havia acabado de percorrer.

- _Por que raios tem água saindo do armazém?_

Um arrepio subitamente eriçou os cabelos de sua nuca. Não havia encanação naquela área, tampouco riachos ou afins. Aquela água não tinha como naturalmente estar ali. Estaria alguém pregando alguma peça? Seus pensamentos rapidamente se voltaram para Li Wang.

"Dizem que controlam os elementos da natureza".

Impossível. Era impossível que fosse verdade. Seu ímpeto era o de girar os calcanhares e sair correndo, mas ele deu um passo à frente. Com um movimento descontroladamente trêmulo e brutal, escancarou o portão de ferro por completo.

Água, uma quantidade absurda de água jorrou pela abertura, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

Seu coração agonizou entre os pulmões. Os tomates já haviam fugido de sua mente completamente. Uma sensação desconhecida entrou por seus dedos, correu por seus braços e se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro. Estava ligeiramente dormente e, ao mesmo tempo, ironicamente elétrico. Um impulso o fazia querer entrar ali.

Como se algo o chamasse.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Lutou contra a água com as pernas e pisou no armazém, sem realmente notar que o volume do líquido chegava a seus tornozelos mesmo com parte correndo para fora do portão. Suas mãos tatearam pelo interruptor e seus dedos automaticamente abaixaram o lado esquerdo. A lâmpada incandescente falhou algumas vezes antes de acender por completo.

E então seus olhos se dilataram diante da visão mais bizarra de sua vida.

.

.

No fundo do armazém, havia uma garota.

E, acima dessa garota, uma massa incoerente e gigantesca de água circulava no ar.

-

-

-

-

-

Olá, pessoal!

Haha, na minha pressa, acabei já postando o Capítulo 1. Espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Gostaria de agradecer à Shimi K3 pela review! Fiquei muito feliz em ler seu comentário!

Muito obrigada por lerem essa fic!

Beijos a todos!!


End file.
